Professor Shioji and His Miraculous Robot Daughters
by Dragonbuttero'PKMN
Summary: It's about Professor Gojo Shioji and his robot daughters. The daughters are the first biologically engineered daughters in existence, and they are his daughters. NSFW I put Mature but honestly this story suits teenagers just fine. Comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Just a fun crack but not crack story. Do not like, do not read.

Stars Gojo Shioji as the main character, so obvious NSFW.

* * *

Gojo is a 15 year old high school student. He is busy writing code for a program on a computer. Some boys show up and make fun of him.

One boy says "Gojo, you're never going to get laid, you'll stay a virgin forever!"

Gojo is silent.

This pisses them off. The first boy says "Hey! Gojo!"

Another boy spills cola onto the school computer's keyboard. "There, this outta' get his attention!"

Gojo immediately jumps up. He flips the keyboard over. He runs to clean up the mess. "Fuck you guys! Don't you know machines are alive too!?"

* * *

Gojo Shioji is a 30 year old man. He lives with his robot daughter in his tight and cozy apartment. He is focusing on building his second robot daughter. Currently, he is downloading the last of the code for Ropponmatsu II's personality code. His first robot daughter has been functioning for 2 years now, and is designed to be 16 years old. His second daughter has not fully built yet, and is designed to be 8 years old.

The whole apartment is small, but not tiny. There's 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, one kitchen, and a loving room. One spacious closet is the computer room. The kitchen has dishes still needing to be cleaned, and the cheese in the fridge has gone sour. The living room is filled with old ramen packages. But the dirtiest room in the house is where Ropponmastu I currently recharges. That room is the former girls' ai room, the Lolita room, the former porn and spank room. But what was once treasure has turned to trash, and has been properly disposed of. All that's left of the former collection is a box under Prof. Shioji's bed.

What he was trying to accomplish, was to create the first artificial girls you can adopt. The dream has been around since he dreamed of creating the first... I'm not sure if I can say it on this website. I mean, I think it's possible it could be legal someday, maybe, just not today. Technically it was legal in Japan, I'm not sure if it still is now.

Anyways, he needs to create life. The adopted girls must behave like normal girls. They must look, smell (instead of metal), sound, and feel like real girls (instead of metal). They must have a little girl's personality.

Back to what Prof. Shioji was doing. They were in the closet/computer room. He was downloading Ropponmastu II's personality. "And... done!"

All Prof. Shioji needed to do now was turn her on. "If you're happy and you know it!"

"Clap your hands!" Ropponmatsu II came on! She smiled and responded to Prof. Shioji.

"Success! I've done it!" Prof. Shioji jumped up with his arms stretched up. "Welcome to the world, Ropponmatsu II!"

She smiled again "Ropponmatsu II!"

Prof. Shioji was estatic. "I can't believe I have 2 wonderful girls now!"

Ropponmatsu I spoke "Salutations!"

Roppommatsu II spoke "Saltations?!"

Prof. Shioji spoke "We still need to work on her greetings. But this is fantastic! I have 2 wonderful girls now! ...By the way, I think now's a good time to give you real names now! Let's see... Ropponmatsu I can be named Katie, and Ropponmatsu II can be named Abby!"

"I see... I will be referred to as Katie from now on. "

"Abby? Abby! I love Abby!"

"You two love your names! Fantastic! Incredible!"

Prof. Shioji thought in his head, but not out loud. _And the best part of all is, neither of them have vaginas. No external or internal genitalia! No vaginas! My earlier ideas didn't even make ot past the pencil and paper design stage before they were refused and I had to scrap them. But now that they have no vaginas, I won't be refused! I will be famous! I woll be rich!_

_...But most importantly, I have two girls now, my own daughters. I must focus on them now._

The End.

Done.

Next chapters.

Playdate

Playdate with Excel and other woman.

School.

World Pedophile Organization

* * *

Reviews and Favorites are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Gojo is a 15 year old high school student. He was just sitting there all on his own, eating his sandwich. He watched the teens talking with one another. He sat alone. He had a notebook beside him. Every once in a while he would jot something down.

Current day, inside Gojo Shioji's head.

_Let's see... What behaviour should I program them with? Of course, they should not feel pain. But what should they do if someone, say, a super sexy stranger, or even I, did something sexual to them? What would they call it, or say to describe it...?_

_Penis = Fluffy, something non-sexual and cute_

_If something wrong happened, they would feel betrayed, outraged, embarrassed, depressed, and sad, but they will not feel pain. They would come to me, or each other, and ask for comfort. They would describe what happened in simple terms "his fluffy touched my no-no area", and then the sisters will feel empathy and sadness for each other..._

"Daddy?"

Gojo was embarrassed, surprised, and aroused. He was not used to being a parent. "I thought I said not to call me that. Call me Prof. Shioji, or just Prof."

"How about Prof-prof?" She said while smiling sweetly.

"Yes, you can call me that."

Ropponmatsu I spoke "Professor, isn't today our playdate with Excel and Cosette?"

"Why, yes it is! Thank you for reminding me! We need to leave right away!"

And so they leave. Prof. Shioji is driving his own car, instead of having, I don't know... a 4 year old he picked off the street driving with made up custom controls that look like a toy car? No, definitely not that!

The bomb in the middle of the street was ginormous! Shioji set up the bomb himself, waiting for Excel and Cosette to come. All it would take is a single press of the button, and then you had 10 seconds to get out of there!

Excel and Cosette came late. "We're here... To save the day!" Said Excel. They were both clearly drunk. Clearly too much partying at the Hero's Justice League Club!

Prof. Shioji spoke "You're too late! Now the bomb will go off, and you two, along with F city, will be destroyed!"

Excel spoke "But you'll die too, you... Stupid!"

"Not with my patented Ropponmatsu I's bomb proof breast shield, I won't!" Ropponmatsu's boobs expanded until there was enough cover that the bomb wouldn't destroy them. Prof. Shioji hit the button!

10...

Ropponmatsu II just jumped towards Excel and Cosette! "Ropponmatsu will help! Ropponmatsu will throw the bomb on Excel and Cosette!"

9...

Prof. Shioji spoke "No! Ropponmatsu! Come back!"

"Hot potato!" She threw the bomb.

8...

Excel threw the bomb towards Cosette! "Hot potato!"

7...

Cosette threw the bomb towards Ropponmatsu II. "Hot potato!"

6...

Ropponmatsu II screamed "No! It's yours!"

5...

Excel screamed "Hah! Now the bomb is mine!"

4...

Cosette took the bomb "No! The bomb is mine!"

3 ...

Excel took the bomb "No! The bomb is mine!"

2 ...

Ropponmatsu II took the bomb! "No! My bomb!"

1 ...

"You're right. The bomb belongs to you." said Excel.

" And you look so cute with it, too." said Cosette.I

0! BOOM!

Gojo survived, but Ropponmatsu II, Excel, Cosette, and even Ropponmatsu I, were all dead! Other people were killed in the explosion too!

Just then, the universe realized something was wrong! Something so incredibly stupid just happened, that it broke the fabric of space-time! So that's when the universe asked the writer of this story to show up.

The universe spoke "DragonButtero'PKMN, would you please ressurect the dead? "

I spoke "Why would I do such a thing? I could just leave it off there and be done with this stupid fan fiction!"

The universe said " But I need you! Space-time has just been ripped! Besides, weren't you trying to make this some comfy family values type fan fiction, not this crap? "

"Yes... I do want some cozy Ropponmatsu I and II cuddling with Prof. Shioji... That's it! I now pronounce the dead, alive!"

And so everyone came back to life. Seeing that Ropponmatsu I and II were alive, Prof. Shioji hugged his two daughters. And they cuddled. Then they went back home, and they cuddled some more.


End file.
